The Unexpected
by Gleek1901
Summary: This fanfic is set in Season 2 Episode 7. For all you people out there who just love smut. What happened when Terri was putting rubbing menthol on Will's back? WARNING: Explicit Sex.


**Summary: **This fanfic is set in Season 2 Episode 7. For all you people out there who just love smut. What happened when Terri was putting rubbing menthol on Will's back? WARNING: Explicit Sex.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Will Schuester and Terri Schuester

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did own Glee, let's just say things would be a whole lot better…

**The Unexpected**

It had all happened so fast.

Terri hadn't expected it. Nor had Will. But they knew there were still feelings buried deep inside them. Feelings they hadn't been able to show or explain, so they hid them. They hid them as if it was a crime or an abomination to still love someone that you had been with for sixteen years.

That is why what happened was so unexpected. Neither of them could explain why it occurred because those feelings were buried so deep. It was out of fear that both refused to acknowledge them. So, to them, what happened was wrong.

But it had felt so _right_.

Terri remembered exactly how it had played out…

_Will ate the soup Terri had made hesitantly. He knew it was childish, but he was still terrified she was going to put him to sleep and make him her own personal sex slave. The soup burned as it went down and spread a warm feeling through his entire body. Terri smiled at him._

"_Thanks, Terri." Will smiled and said in his adorable baby voice, "Baby likes his soup." They chuckled._

"_You know," said Terri, "I remember something else that baby loves a lot." She had that mischievous gleam in her eye that Will loved. She gently took the soup away. As Terri reached over him to get to the night stand drawer, his eyes were drawn to her ass. He had an urge to squeeze it, but held back. She came back up just in time and held up a small jar._

_Will chortled. "Rubbing menthol. I love that stuff!"_

"_I know you do," Terri giggled. "Take your shirt off and lie on your stomach."_

"_Come on," she said when she noticed he wasn't moving._

_Will looked at her hesitantly with fear in his eyes. His face said 'There is no way in hell I'm doing that'. She sighed and stared at him impatiently._

"_What?" Terri snapped. "I'm not going to kill you!" He was still tense with fright. "It'll make you feel better," she replied softly._

"_All right," he sighed. He took off his shirt and Terri admired his abdominal muscles. She remembered how it used to feel to trace her hand along them. To lick them all over and have the salty taste of his sweat on her tongue…_

_A familiar wetness pooled between her thighs. Her brow furrowed in surprise. Terri's core was throbbing, but she held it in. Will lay down on the bed. She coated her hands with the rubbing menthol and began to knead her palms into his muscular back._

_He groaned and Terri held in her moan. The throbbing was painful now. She silently cursed herself for being so willing to help cure him of his fever. There was no going back no so she kept going, ignoring the unwanted feeling of arousal._

_Will groaned again, louder this time. It was too much for Terri. Her panties were soaked all the way through. She reached up with one hand and began to massage her left breast. The other was on Will's back._

_Of course, that wasn't enough. She didn't know what to do at this point. So, she made the boldest move of her life._

_Terri grasped her sweater and gladly tossed it without a sound. This bra was her favorite: Silver with bubble designs and black lace on the edges. She rubbed his back again and leaned down to kiss his shoulder. _

_Will shuddered at the missed feeling of Terri's soft lips. Lost in the feeling, he almost forgot why this shouldn't happen. "Don't," he whimpered. She placed another kiss there and he spoke more loud and clearly. "Don't." She pulled away and looked at him with the pain of rejection written all over her face. "I don't want to get you sick," he explained._

"_I don't care," she whispered seductively and kissed him lightly on the lips._

_That was all it took. Will rolled her over so he was on top of her and kissed her passionately. She grinned into the kiss. He tugged on her lower lip with his teeth. She shivered. He moved his way to her ear._

"_Demasiada ropa," he whispered. She laughed breathlessly, and he realized how much he missed that laugh. _

_Terri muttered, "I love it when you whisper dirty things in Spanish to me in my ear."_

_She then obeyed his request. Terri unzipped her jeans and shimmied them down her legs, kicking them across the room when they were finally off. He took his sweatpants off easily and they followed her jeans. Will was only in his boxers, and Terri in a push-up bra and a black lacy thong._

_Will nibbled on Terri's neck as she pulled his boxers down, revealing his quite large erection. She stroked his cock and he moaned. Will thought it was unfair that he was bare and she was not._

_He quickly removed her bra and discarded the garment. He took one hand to massage the soft and sensitive skin on the left, and licked the one on the right. She gasped in pleasure as he tugged on her nipple. Terri pushed him off her and he was confused. She launched back onto him and did his favorite thing._

_She took control._

_Terri's soft, pink tongue trailed from Will's forehead all the way to his waist. She took his erection into her mouth and he showed her he was satisfied by supplying her with an earth-shattering groan. She loved the taste of him. With his fingers tangled in her hair, he finally came into Terri's mouth._

_She basked in the sensation and realized it was all over her face. Will brought Terri up to him and caught her lips in a chaste kiss before licking her face all over. Terri's core was still throbbing with want and need. She was suffering actual pain now._

_Will wasted no time. He rolled gently so she was on her back and he was on top. He removed her soaked panties at an agonizingly slow pace. Terri groaned. "Will, please," she begged. He smirked as he slowly entered her with one finger._

"_Mmmm," Terri moaned. It wasn't long before three of his fingers were inside her and she was bucking her hips into him. She came undone with a loud scream. "Will!" He put his fingers into her mouth, and she could taste herself. He moved his lips to her ear._

_He whispered, "Me encanta cuando gritas mi nombre."_

_Terri smiled, but she realized her core was still pulsing with need. It wasn't enough. She grabbed onto his hair and groaned, "More. I need more."_

_Will happily obliged to her demand, after a sexy whisper that had her shivering, "__Tus deseos__son órdenes para mí__." He placed kisses from her neck down to her her clit. He put a kiss there before pushing her legs back and offering a slow lick from top to bottom. She shuddered._

_He began to lick faster and harder, enjoying the taste too much to go any slower. Besides, he knew if he satisfied her needs now, his would be solved sooner. His erection was painful, but he wanted to wait._

_She came all over him and he licked it all up happily. Without even a word from Terri, he entered his erection into her dripping core. Terri's gorgeous eyes rolled back into her head and she groaned._

_Will moved faster and harder tan ever as his tongue battled for dominance with hers. This was true. Pure ecstacy struck them both. This was passion and, although neither would admit it, love. Lust was what they would consider it for the rest of their lives, but they both knew deep down they still loved each other._

_They both came undone screaming each other's names. Sweat trickled from their foreheads and he kiss her lips. They cuddled together and fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling safe and content._

Terri couldn't believe how much things had changed since then. Now, she was standing there, remembering that moment of passion and love in a living room that they had shared so many memories in. Yet here he was, betraying her, drinking a beer with some slut.

"Wow, Will," she says disgusted. "I mean, _wow_."

He looks up at her, shocked. His new girlfriend seems surprised as well, and a little confused. What a dumb blonde, Terri thinks.

Will says with a still dumbfounded look, "What are you doing here? You should have called!"

Terri is overcome with rage. She hates him more than anything now. "I brought you some more soup," she snaps. "But I guess baby's feeling a lot better if he's healthy enough to have a beer with a friend!"

"No, no," the slut objects. "Hi, I…I'm Holly Holiday." Will looks down, feeling ashamed. Holly seems scared, and Terri enjoys the smell of her fear.

"Are you a porn star?" she asks. "Or a drag queen? I'm Terri Schuester. Will's wife," she adds with a snarl, even though she knows that isn't entirely true. Holly raises her eyebrows and leans over to Will.

"Wow," she says. "Your wife's kind of a bitch." Terri grimaces and has the urge to slap her. Will's perfect lips that Terri had kissed all night turn up at the corners in a smile at Holly's remark.

"She's my exwife," he corrects both of them. Will adds, "And I have no idea what she's doing here."

That breaks Terri's heart. She realizes that the perfect moment between them meant nothing to him. She wasn't giving up just yet. "Do I have to remind you what went on here?"

"Can we talk about this another time?" he immediately responds.

With tears in her eyes, she replies, "Why, 'cause this is embarrassing in front of your new girlfriend? Where has she been the past two days, huh?"

"Okay," Holly says, obviously uncomfortable, "I'm just gonna go home."

Will states with authority, "No." He stands up and looks into Terri's eyes with not even a flicker of love or feeling in general. "I'm sorry, Terri. Last night was a mistake. I knew it as son as it happened. I was lonely and…you were there. I-I am sorry."

She refuses to accept the fact he doesn't want her. "No, I'm…honey, I'm sorry. I just…I'm really out of control right now, and…I'm gonna come back. Okay?"

She turns around and starts walking to the door. Her hand lands on the knob, and as she is turning it Will says, "Terri."

"Yeah?" she asks out of habit, turning to face him.

"Don't," he says with a pleading look in his eye. "Don't come back."

That is it for Terri. She stomps over to him, her face twisted with fury. Holly cringes, thinking she is going to slap Will. "This is your last chance, Will," she snaps, trying to act tough. Anyone can see she is falling aparto n the inside. "It's never gonna happen again. If I leave now, I'm never gonna come back. You're gonna regret this, Will. I swear to God, you are gonna regret this."

And with that, she stomps out of the house they once shared, slamming the door behind her. She gets in her car and drives away with hot tears streaming down her face. She knows now that they were never meant to be. Terri speeds off into the night.

Leaving behind all that once was, and all that will never be.


End file.
